


Misfit

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkwardness, Confusion, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Loneliness, Medication, Multi, Other, Poetry, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A poem reflecting some experiences that I've seemed to have quite a bit lately. Mostly about social awkwardness and wishing for connections that never seem to come or work out.
Kudos: 1





	Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm not perfect, but sometimes I wonder where I've gone wrong. Why no one seems to like me much despite being friendly and caring. I give more than I could ever take. I'm just confused.

Seems so simple,  
Making friends,  
Falling in love,  
Being with many,  
A few,  
Some people.  
In life,  
In love,  
In friendship.  
A language,  
So social,  
And beautiful.  
Yet...  
Can't speak.

Tell me,  
I'm a freak,  
Misfit,  
Loner.  
Just want,  
A chance.  
To become,  
Close to you,  
Friends,  
Maybe love someday?  
Someday,  
A day that will never come.  
Used to it by now.  
Heart growing,  
Slowly cold.

Thought he was my friend,  
That she loved me,  
That he cared,  
That he wanted me,  
That she liked me,  
Friendships long gone,  
Love never started.  
All in the past,  
Have since moved on,  
Tears glistening,  
On my cheeks.

Try to say hi,  
Stumble over,  
My words.  
Keep rambling,  
Keep fidgeting,  
Can't make my eyes,  
Focus,  
Keep contact.  
Try, Try,  
Try again.  
Must be...  
Normal.  
Ordinary,  
Yet can't seem to do it.

Pills have turned this off,  
Not the same.  
Robotic even.  
Not me,  
Another person.  
Fake smiles,  
Fake laugh,  
Fake persona,  
Never me.  
No trace of me.  
The Doctor and I have agreed,  
To stop,  
Taking them.  
Real me,  
Just weird.  
Again.

Why?  
Am I so freaky?


End file.
